Workbench Fun
by EmpressKira
Summary: Sequel to "It's Time". Luffy waited for Kidd to get done at his workbench, but things turn fun. Kidd and Luffy having some fun. KiddLu/SMUT/Rated M
**A/N:: My beauties~! So I decided to type a little more on "It's Time" as in a little sequel!**

 **Well, I'm going to probably end up doing like two or maybe three more parts to it! I would say I should have just made them a little 'story' but I wasn't planning to add more at the time. But here we are!**

 **So I hope this satisfies you all as I will probably do one chappie of Law and Luffy doing it, Kidd and Law, and then them three again.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **WARNING:: SMUT!**

* * *

 **Workbench Fun**

"Mah, Kidd." My eyes looked to my pale boyfriend as he was sitting at a workbench picking at something.

"Yeah, Luffy?" The man replied as I watched him with a pout and waited as he soon glanced up. "I'm almost done."

"You take forever~!" I whined out and this snort left him before continuing.

This hum left me as I watched a while longer and then glanced to the door. We are supposed to pick up Law after he is done working, I just happen to finish class before Law's job and Kidd's workshop, who was working a little later since the last guy here peeked in to say 'see ya'. A look was on my face as I looked to his flexing bicep as he wore a black tank top and grease was smeared on his neck from when he rubbed it and partially on his face. It was interesting how Kidd got his hands dirty and didn't mind it while Law was cleaner and made sure he wore gloves and got nothing anywhere else.

The two made it clear, though, that in bed it didn't matter, but Law always enjoyed thoroughly cleaning me. A blush found my face at the thought and I shifted a little whilst gazing away. Kidd was the one who made it his job to get himself dirty as much as possible and was the one to try things out. Though Kidd wasn't much for bondage as Law was. Which reminds me on how Law has been trying to plan an evening to try it out without Kidd knowing or he would flip his lid.

"Ahha! Finally!" The shout had me gazing back as a hand wiped to a pale forward, streaking it with grease. Noticing him seemed to finish, I bounded over to him and hugged arms around his neck with a look to his project. I still wasn't sure on what it was, part of a car or something, but Kidd was happy.

"Are we about ready?!" I asked out with a grin and he gazed to me before wrapping arms around my waist.

"After I have you." Confusion was on me at his words before I was set on his workbench.

"Huh?" My head tilted before a whimper left me as he gripped my groin and I saw his smirk.

"Mh, I noticed you a minute ago, you were thinking something dirty." This flush of heat spread onto my face and I shifted as he began to rub me. A small gasp left me as he grasped my shirt and pulled me in for an open mouth kiss, his tongue gliding against mine. Pleasure blossomed in my body as I gripped his shirt and let my hips thrust into his hand.

"Aahhaa~!" The moan escaped as he gripped and soon he began to unbutton my pants. Lips left me as I panted out with a flushed body and he viewed me with a smirk.

"My hands are too dirty for direct skin so I want to see you prepare yourself." A surprised noise came from me as I held a nervous look before this silver packet of lube was handed to me. "Mh, don't worry, I'm going to fully pound you into this table that you will forget about it."

A groan found me at the words before I shifted as he tugged my pants and boxers off my body onto the floor. Lips pressed into mine as my fingers fiddled with the packet and soon had lube spreading onto my fingers for slicking them down to my hole. Hands held up my legs as he leaned me towards the wall since his workbench wasn't wide that my shoulders were supported against the wall. I moaned into his mouth as I began to thrust my fingers in and I whimpered as I began stretching my tight space. My other hand reached behind his head to grip red locks and pulled him close to deepen the kiss. My fingers slipped in and out of me, making me shiver in lust as it was an interesting, but amazing experience feeling myself. A satisfied growl left him as he gripped my legs and soon pulled back, leaving me pant as he chuckled deeply.

"Lube me now, Luffy." A moan left me before a whine that I had to pull my fingers away and reached to his pants as I noticed them already undone. Letting up on my legs, I shifted to begin stroking him to get lube all over the pulsing arousal and he growled out with satisfaction. "Oh, good, good." My body shifted back as he pulled a little on my legs and I rested back before feeling him prod. "I can't wait any longer." This smirk was done at me as he looked feral and suddenly I cried out as he pressed harshly into me.

"Oooohh~! Haaa! K-Kiiiiidd~!" The words left me as he pressed fully into me and didn't even break as he began thrusting roughly into me as hands gripped my legs.

"Yeess!" My back arched as he hit that spot like a hammer on a nail, dead on.

A cry left me as I was slid down where my back fully found the table and mercilessly he shifted my butt up so he could angle deeper and I couldn't stop my moans and cries of ecstasy. It was overwhelming how he could make me feel this way and I grasped a hold of his hair as he was leaned over me enough that I could reach it. A growl of pleasure found him as I pulled hard and he chuckled out as amber blazed to me with a feral grin. A tremble left me as he moved a hand to press my shirt up and leaned down to bite onto my chest.

The sudden pinch of pain made me cry out before a moan stringed out as the thrusts kept their ruthless pace. Fingers lined along my stomach as he nibbled to my nipple and made sure to suck harshly. My body shivered in pure ecstasy as I couldn't control it any longer. A sharp arch came from me as I felt a cry of release find me and he growled with a fierce grip to my hips as he shift to straighten his back. A gasping moan left him as I knew he came when those thrusts began to slow drastically and soon he slumped over with hands thumping to the table on each side of me.

Pants left us as he soon peered those amber orbs up at me with a smirk as he moved forward and let lips kiss me sensually. I cupped his face as I deepened the kiss and hummed at the way it felt before he shifted back hastily.

"Shit! We have to get that morbid bastard!" A giggle left me as he soon shift and made me groan when he did out of me. This blush found me as he kissed at my cheek, "cute as always."

"Law's going to be mad we are late!" I stated as I shifted to sit up on the workbench as he pulled my boxer and pants on my legs and I grasped them to hop down and pull them up. A wiggle of me happen as I soon noticed the grease on my crouch area alone. "Mah, Kidd."

"Huh? Oh, hmmm." He thought for a moments before grinning as he soon shifted to wipe his hands along my pants all over, making some spots darker than others. "Just tell him you helped me." The remark had me nod as we soon made our way out the door after he wiped at his table real fast before locking up the doors. We made our way down the sidewalk as we discussed some things, mainly on what to eat for dinner and if we had leftovers in the fridge back at the dorm.

Once making our way down more, we noticed a person standing outside of the gate of where we were supposed to enter. Though we didn't have to do that since our target was standing with an agitated appearance with arms crossed. My body moved as I hoped forward before running to the other.

"Law~!" I called out and soon was before the other with a grin and grey eyes looked me up and down.

"Ugh, I told you not to help, you only get dirty! And Eustass, did you even try to wash up?" Law complained with a glare and the red hair waved a hand out as to ignore the other before continuing on so we could get to our dorm. "Both of you, I swear."

"But Kidd does cool things when he works!" I began expressing my praises and soon we found ourselves to our dorm where Law began ushering me to his room.

"You need to be cleaned, now." A hand quickly grasped my arm as I was pulled hastily to the side.

"I can clean him, its fine." Grey eyes peered to the one behind me as let eyes glare before gazing to me.

"Luffy-ya. Lift your shirt." A hum left me in confusion before hands go around my waist.

"It's fine, he's dirty. I got it this time." Kidd protested before he whined at being flicked in the nose like Law usually did.

"Luffy-ya. Now." Hands moved and I began tugging my shirt up and pulled it off my head as I stood before the other. Hands targeted whatever it was before I noticed hands twitch as he glared to Kidd. "Eustass, please explain to me what I am seeing."

"Oh, come on! He looked like he was thinking something dirty and getting excited! I couldn't help myself! Plus I got see an exciting show!" A blush covered my face as I gasped at Kidd for saying even a hint at it.

"K-Kidd!" I claimed out before feeling a hand grasp my arm and pulled next to Law.

"Eustass, wait your turn. Once I fully clean Luffy-ya, your next." Red flared onto Kidd at the words before protesting out how he wasn't waiting for the other before storming off. My eyes found a smirking face as grey eyes looked after the other. "Come, Luffy-ya. You are filthy, I need to clean you." It was my turn to blush as he ushered me to the bathroom.


End file.
